Normal Abnormal Days (English Version)
by ThePhantom1412
Summary: /Un-beta/ SEQUEL 'This isn't LOVE'. Akashi Seijuro, are you ready to change your family/last name, accept and always be beside Aomine Daiki through thick and thin, rich and poor, healthy and sick and also love each other and appreciate one another until death pull you apart?


**Here's the sequel of This isn't love! XD And I'm just a translator~ Credits go to the author~**

**Declaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket and the plot goes to Sky-san**

**Happy reading XD**

* * *

A young man was lying on top of the campus's roof, gazing at the sky.

That day was rather cloudy and cold since it was winter.

But it didn't avoid a certain male sleeping on the bench that was located on the roof, bothered.

"Aomine-kun.."

Two pale hands shook the dark-male's firm shoulders.

The lithe boy didn't get a respond from him.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko's patience was running out.

"_Mattaku_! It's sure is hard trying to wake Dai-chan up when he's napping."

"I heard that Satsuki."

Aomine turned until he was now looking at Momoi and Kuroko.

"How many times to I have to tell you Dai-chan! Don't sleep anywhere you wanted!"

Looks like 'Momoi's special lecture' was coming up.

"It's winter Aomine-kun. Please don't make Momoi-san worried" Kuroko told him in his monotone voice.

"_Kyaa_! Tetsu-kun understands me~" She then hugged the pale boy.

The ace let out a sighed, "What do you guys want?"

Kuroko and Momoi looked at each other, "Of course going home Dai-chan. Let's go return the things!"

"Satsuki, we aren't middle-schoolers that had to return things." Aomine said while getting up from the bench and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Dai-chan's an old man now!" Momoi pouted.

"You don't want to go home with us Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine stared at Kuroko, thinking if he should take Kuroko's offer or not.

"Not today Tetsu but thanks for the offer. You guys go home first." Aomine took his blazer and wore it.

The smaller boy nodded, "_Wakarimashita._"- he looked at Momoi, "_Ikuzo_, Momoi-san" Momoi nodded and started to walk with Kuroko tailing behind her.

Aomine looked as their shadow faded. After a few seconds of staring, he decided to go and have a walk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

He didn't plan to go home actually.

It was already a chilly night but Aomine's legs continued bringing him to places excluding him home. The city was busy in the night and it was decorated with street lights with different shape. Even snow didn't prevent him from walking.

"Welcome~"

A waiter's voice from a chocolate store made Aomine looked back. His dark blue eyes spotted some delicious looking chocolates that were neatly lined up in the store. Ah, it wouldn't hurt if he enters the store for awhile, would it?

Aomine headed back and entered the chocolate store.

"Welcome~"

Aomine found himself staring at a lot of delicious chocolates that the store offers. A box that contained 500 chocolate that was shaped like small lotuses caught his attention. He took the box and looked at it.

"Ah, that is out special menu for today sir. Those are slices of raisins that are shaped as a lotus and smothered with chocolate." Said the waiter that was standing behind Aomine.  
"I'll take it," Aomine said without a second thought.

.

.

* * *

.

.

As soon as he bought it, he walked out of the store and murmured a small farewell to the waiter. Truth was, he didn't like sweet things. He didn't even know why he bought it in the first place.

Suddenly, Aomine's cell phone rang. He dug into his pocket to get it.

It was an e-mail from Midorima.

Subject:_ -none-_

To:_ Aomine_

_**It's already been four years. Don't think I didn't know about it. Go and apologize to Akashi, nanodayo.**_

Aomine froze.

True, it's already been four years.

Aomine already stopped counting the days after that incident.

Aomine felt that the four years had passed rather quickly.

Now, how should he confront Akashi? What should he said? Would saying 'sorry' be enough?

He took a deep breath and gathered his courage. He walked towards Akashi's apartment that was coincidently a few more meters from the shop.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"…"

Even though he was in front of the red-head's apartment, he didn't know why he felt scared to knock on that innocent door. Wait, it wasn't a secret that the person behind this innocent door was Akashi. But this fear was different.

_Gulp._

Slowly but determined, Aomine tried to knock on that door.

'If I knocked 3 times and no one answered, I'll be on my way then." He thought.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

.

Silence.

Akashi should have come home 2 years ago.

"Maybe he didn't hear it" he thought once again.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

.

…..

Maybe he's asleep? Yes, that's it! He did come here when the owls and bats were flying around.

But Aomine still had another chance to knock on that door.

When he was going to knock on that door for the last time, the door magically opened.

Aomine wouldn't be surprised if it was Akashi who was the one that opened the door-

"Eh?"

-It looks like the door opened on its own.

Aomine looked into the apartment from the outside and the apartment was empty. He would had run away but the lights were on.

"_Ano_…"

Aomine looked down. A little girl with dark blue hair and looked around at least 3 years old, was staring at him.

.

Aomine was stunned.

.

Both of the little girl's eyes were heterochromatic. One of them was dark blue while the other was bloody red, just like Akashi's.

Wait, don't tell him that-

"Who are you?" The little girl asked.

"Ah, um… err…" Aomine was speechless. For a three year old, she sure knows how to talk.

A little red 'genius'

"Who's that, Aoshi?"

Aomine shifted his gazed towards the source of the voice. A man who was as tall as Aomine, came out of the bedroom and headed towards them.

The little girl shook her head, "I don't know dad"

…

…

…

What did she said just now?

While the man was cradling the little girl and kisses her forehead, a familiar voice rang from the kitchen.

"Taiga, who's at the door?"

Aomine knew that voice like the back of his hand; he looked inside the apartment, eyes widening slightly-

.

.

"Akashi?"

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Review anyone? XD **


End file.
